focus determines your reality follow or not you must anakin x reader
by saiyan angel blue
Summary: You wished your life was different, fate gave you another path, when fate steps in and your thrown into a world of your favourite childhood movie memories what would you do, would you take the path, change that destiny of a fallen hero re writing one of histories greatest told stories, or sit back and watch, would you make your fantasies and dreams come true, ON HOLD
1. prolouge - NERDING IT UP

**firstly if you are new to the x reader game its simple, you are the story you are the main oc character, I read a lot on quotev and thought why not give it a go over here on fanfiction , also I have redone the story shortened it, previous story was one chapter at over 10 thousand words so yeah**

 **anyway I don't own anything only the plot line all characters, line and music from the Star Wars universe I do not own thanks to Disney for outbidding WHA anyway enjoy**

All chapters are in Your POV

[music]

'jedi mind speak'

inner thoughts

(E/C) eye colour

(H/C) hair colour

(F/C) favourite colour

(Y/N) your name

(F/L/C) fav lightsaber colour

(Y/A) your age

(F/M/D) fair, medium, dark skin tone

* * *

Nerves

That's what I felt, and then the second emotion was…WTH (what the hell)

Seriously what was I thinking?

I really should be excited about this, I had been planning this for months now, I knew it was coming, and like the geek that I am, this year I was going to do it.

Took me about a month only a few hours at a time in my weekends, and I was done

What was I doing you ask well, I making myself a costume, not just any costume a Jedi costume, yes fan girling I am a Star Wars nut, nothing like being outside 10pm at night in bare feet with your lightsaber practicing stances and techniques the (F/L/C) blade glowing in the night, cool, I wonder if there is a word to describe that, maybe I should check out wookiepedia later.

But for now I was walking to work in my Jedi outfit, you see where I work is a big place, well known and we were having a dress up for a children's promo, I had been for the last few weeks telling, well boasting to my fellow co workers that I had made an outfit and I was going to wear it...

It was saturday and I spent all morning doing my hair, a small bun at the back of my head, getting my make up just right, not to dramatic just a natural look, putting on my outfit that I made, checking the mirror once again as I played Star Wars tunes from my laptop now sitting on my bed, in my bedroom mirror I stared back as I placed the foot long (F/C) padawan braid on the right side on the back of my hair, tucking it next to my bun, draping the foot long braid with black cotton wrapped over certain sections over my right shoulder. Laughing at myself as I did this man I'm a nerd.

Looking at myself in the mirror I was excited

Looking back at me was this (Y/A) year old, (H/C) (E/C) (HEIGHT), (F/M/D) skin weirdo and may I say I was BITCHING, well in a Star Wars way.

I made my outfit like Anakin's from episode 2, every since I saw it I was hooked with him, ah Hayden, he played in my books an awesome Anakin, very good looking, could you imagine what he could do and undo with that lightsaber, I know mind insert into gutter, focus girl focus, so I took his outfit and made my own, instead of the dark beige, black and leather, I made mine (F/C), since it was my favour colour made out of 250 count cotton bed sheets and pillow cases, from the local save mart, the outfit was a copy not a really good copy but still looked cool, I looked cool, and yes a (F/C) braid cos once again it's my favourite colour, I dont know if its the correct law to have a (F/C) braid with (H/C) hair, I know what a padawan braid is about and the ritual but hey it was my outfit in my lil fan girling world, so (F/C) it is love it.

Across the Stars, love theme of Anakin and Padme started to waft thru my speakers connected to my laptop, getting in the moment, looking over the outfit, pulling it down and straightening it out, looking form the top to the bottom, twisting to the left then the right critiquing it once more before I left. Getting into the right frame of mind, I mean you got to have theme music it's just the law.

A black high collared long sleeve thermal as a base, over that the tunic of (F/C), with big sleeves that where baggy and swung freely, sleeves long as they just went over the tips of my fingers, the leather over shoulders that ran over my chest and together parallel at my stomach, to mid thigh and crossed over the back, a black leather belt that split 4 times in strips around my waist, pulling it in, making my waist even smaller, not that I was fat at all but slim, to my stretchy jean that where a soft black denim with identical black leather patches on the thighs and then on the front of the shins, yeap pulling down the home made tunic around my hips, straighter I was ready to go.

Sitting on the edge of my bed, the heater going as the air was a lil chilly, I pulled on my plain black boots, they had a slight heel but not much, sighing I stood up, ready to go.

Getting up, grabbing my Sony mp3 player, I plugged in the (F/C) ear buds into my ears, grabbing the fake plastic retractable lightsaber off my desk, just for show I clip it to the side of my belt, it was a replica of and you guessed it, Anakin's, walking 3 feet to wardrobe opposite the bed I pull out the large and long black Jedi robe I also made, and yes this was also made out of a old bed sheet, and black well, I like the colour, oh just so you know SO ANTI SITH.

Pulling on my black leather gloves my outfit was complete, scanning thru my player now in my right hand I scan thru the playlists, clicking on the Star Wars one, The Force Theme starts to play softly in my ears, John Williams commanding the orchestra to those haunting memories, of a galaxy far far away, breathing in I leave the room, heading for the back door stepping out, locking it behind me.

Pulling my hood up over my head half covering my face I set out, into the cold July winter morning

And here I am walking to work

Being a Saturday not so much traffic on the roads, but the odd car that passed me as I walked down the footpath I got a few double takes, Star Wars theme playing in my ears loudly, pulsing through my blood, pride swishing thru me NERD yeah I know, my long robe flowing out from behind me, yeah this was cool... once it finish the familiar sound of Across The Stars love theme started to play again, as those romantic notes hit my ears I felt a sudden build up deep in my gut, you know the sick feeling that something is not right or a stomach bug, cramps even.

Pausing in a doorway of a shop I was passing, leaning against it I put by hand to my stomach, bile rose up into my throat pooling at the back of my mouth, my head started to pound, vision slightly out from a few unshed tears, swallowing it down grimacing as I do this of the bitter taste I carry on, shaking my head slightly, turning the music down a lil to help, my head now a dull ache that I can put up with. Something it not right.

"Must just be nerves" I say, but why it's just work, maybe cos once again my big fat mouth bragging about my outfit to my work mates, you know what I'm just over thinking things again, like I always do, yeah that's it nothing else, just nerves, no matter how I tried to talk myself into it in the back of my mind I didn't believe it pushing it way back I continued forward.

Crossing the road I see my work building standing out in the dreary grey cloudy sky, well this is going to being an exciting 8 hours I think to myself as I edge closer to the front door...

 **don't forget to review, be nice, naughty or whatever, how many readers watched episode 7 and cried like me, poor chewy :'(**


	2. Mr Tumnus

After eight hours, I was over it, no scratch that after 2 hours I was over it, not only that where weren't that busy, but not a lot of people knew what I was dressed up as, as a matter of fact the rest of my team members decided to wear animal onesies, since it was winter, the brief at work was to dress as a toy, so I stuck out like dogs balls, (sorry I know I'm crude but yeah nah) but ah well even though I was the only one as a TOY so to speak but I did get a lot of comments.

 _Wow you made that_

 _You look like a Jedi_

 _Can you make me one?_

So the day wasn't a total bust, after another 4 hours of my shift and getting screamed out by a lil 4 year old boy about being a Jedi I was ready for home, there is only so many fake smiles you can put on for the day before you want to smash something, see that's why I cannot be one of those girls, you know blonde LIKE TOTALLY girls, but that's another topic for another time.

Thinking to myself as I walked around the store with the company's animal mascot, that this sucks ass why can't my life be different, they say we are the creators of our own world, our destiny but mine just felt like a rock basically, stuck always in the same dusty old hole, as the world like water flows around me onto bigger and greater destinations.

 _Luminous beings are we not this crude matter,_

Echoed in my head ah the wise old Master Yoda

Sighing as we made our way around, greeting more customers as the mascot bent down and hugged, I zoned out, blank stare behind my blue eyes would've given it away if anyone actually bothered to look me in the eye, but no matter.

5.00pm the clock on the wall showed

Yes I was ready for home, even whipping out some unforeseen dance moves of whip it nae nae in the store, tried the moonwalk but that didn't work.

"Thank the force" I say in a whisper as I sign my name out of the board and computer

Waving and saying goodbye to my fellow team members I was off home

Being winter at 5pm the night sets in early and started to get cold, once again in my outfit walking the streets back to my apartment, again plugged into my Star Wars music, setting the play list on repeat.

Ah living the fantasy, crossing the road of the busy intersection, with the cars now steadily passing me by, giving the odd looks I drift away into my dream as the music once again swims in my ears, John Williams is a master, a creator of emotions told thru the gift of song, every note makes you scream to feel, as I listen I start to fantasize, I often do when I walk with my music.

 _I wonder what it would be like to be in that world._

 _In a galaxy far far away..._

 _Would it be fun?_

 _How would I meet and who would I be?_

 _I would love to be a Jedi with a blue or white saber_

 _I wonder what the toilets are like there,_ yes I know I'm weird randomness has a habit of sinking into my (H/C) brain quite often but going to that world wow

That would be cool

 _Ah Anakin_

I smile at that thought, especially when being able to use the force, now that would be cool, imagine not having to get up to get things, like a beer or a sandwich, yeah I know the force is an amazing thing that you can do so much with and all I can think of at this time is having a beer and a floating sandwich to me, or better yet why walk anyway when you can use the force to float, man at this rate I would be one fat lazy Jedi, ah what else do you expect I'm (H/C) and tired from a long day, thinking back about the random questions from kids today

 _"Why is your light sabre plastic?" a little boy asks in a timid little voice in front of me as I kneel down on my right knee to his level looking at him in his big brown eyes, softly saying_

 _"that's because I was a lil naughty and I accidentally turned it on at home and burnt a hole in my carpet, my master was not happy, so I had to leave it at home"_

 _"My dad is making me a lightsaber he says I can have a pink one" another little girl says_

 _"Jedi suck, Siths rule" another screams at me in passing a feeling of dread once again washed over me and I felt dizzy, stumbling slightly_

Snapping out of my memory of the kids I looked ahead again, the street quite still, light from different shop windows beaming out onto the footpaths illuminating me as I walked past, to then be plunged into the darkness again, funny looks from people as I walk on by,

 _Yeah they just jealous they wish they could look this cool_ I thought as I stepped forward

My robe once again bellowing behind me, thinking about that little girl I thought about how I felt while speaking with her, strange as a matter of fact all day, now and then I was overcome with that same feeling, like I was going to be sick, dizzy, one minute and then the next completely fine the next, kind of like PMS but not, hard to describe it almost like a foreboding.

 _Maybe I need a holiday_

Da da da da da da da da da da... The Imperial Death March bellowing into my ears, making me stand taller, making my strides longer, huh funny it's amazing what music can make you do, when every I hear it I think of the sad tale of Anakin Skywalker, his fall from grace, all because of the women he loved, how we have all been there in some point of our life's, well not so much or extreme as going to the dark side of the force but yeah, by the way who ever made up the saying **'its better to have loved then lost, than never to have loved at all'** ok I call that big ass BULL SHIT, seriously, I know if you never have loved someone you would always wonder BUT you would or could always imagine or fantasize, falling into and losing love sucks ass, you always crave what you cant have, so that saying sucks ass, just putting it out in the universe, frowning.

Continuing on my path back to my home, the same path I take day in and day out, stepping still miles away in my own thoughts, the Padawan braid tickling my right side of my neck, not to mention whacking me in the face a few times today how do Jedi do it?

 _Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin,_ names drift thru my mind

 _The enigma of Anakin Skywalker_

To the dark side for love, he was consumed for it and hell swallowed him hole, his soul gone, I couldn't help but feel sad for him, wouldn't it be cool to know this and change his fate, even though it was a movie, created by one of the best story tellers of all time, it was a story that you couldn't help but go involved with, so many theories of his fall and how to stop it I've read over these years

Such where my musings that I didn't realise that I was now heading down the wrong street, the wrong way, an unfamiliar street, my legs still moving but I could not feel, still wrapped up in my mind as the music changed Across The Stars once again playing, the love he felt for Padme.

"I wish I could have that. Feel that"

I whisper out loud to the night, to no one but the stars as my witnesses

Snapping out of my thoughts, to once again the feeling of dread in my guts looking around I realised where I was, well where I was not, ummm.

"Where am I" I whisper out

Looking around, I was standing in a park, no not a park more like a clearing I think, it was dark all round, a small path I was on, I don't think I have seen this, I mean I haven't lived in this area all my life but you would think I would of remembered if I lived next or nearby to a park, the sound of water flowing in the distant caught my ears silence all around otherwise.

"What the" I say holding out my hand, looking down at my MP3 player, it wasn't going, it was a moment ago this is weird; my ear buds have disappeared also?

Wind whips around me suddenly, my robe flicking out behind me like a cape, grabbing it and wrapping it around me I shudder.

"what is going on" I say again to know one, looking around, darkness black like oil, only a small amount of the moonlight seeping down as the cloud above me ghosting over it hiding it from the worlds

Just giving me enough time to check out my surroundings, yes I'm in a park, grass with trees all around

 _How did I get here?_

"come to think about it where are the houses" I say looking around again, nothing just trees, looking behind me I see where I could of come from, nothing, just trees bushes no opening, I would of had to walk thru some foliage to get here, yet I remember nothing? How long had time passed as I came her minutes or hours I could not tell you?

Sighing I close my eyes and open again slowly

"This is just a dream it has to be"

I don't remember getting here; I don't remember walking thru the forest argh

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"

I scream at the top of my lungs, my eyes closed, fists now at my sides clenched

Tilting my head back as I do this, my eyes watering from the cold, my breath hanging in the air, if I don't do something soon I will freeze, I just want to go home.

Tilting my head forward once again opening my eyes I notice in the distance, a single lamp post, weird

 _Was that there before?_

"How odd", the thought of Mr. Tumnus in the lion witch and the wardrobe, pops into my head, it fascinated me as I child, going into another world, musing on this

Once again that feeling washes over me, that sick agonising feeling I've had all day, but this time, it was worse, a feeling of white hot fire screaming from my gut, grabbing my stomach I sink slowly to my knees.

"ARGH" I scream out, clenching my teeth together, I guess this is what it feels like to be shot or stabbed, looking down at my outstretched hands I noticed where clean, and empty now no MP3 player

Tears rolling down my checks, god I'm such a girl, but, pain

"SHIT" I scream out to the night

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE" I continue, nothing

 _ **[Khara Matha Khara Rath Amah]**_ echoes out into silence cold night

Duel Of Fates opening line, the hairs on my neck and arms stand up, goose bumps form, I don't like this, where is this music coming from I can't stop it.

"ARGH" screaming out as the notes pound into my head, bile rising into my throat as I lift my left hand from the stomach to my head pressing hard, fingers gripping my hair, squeezing my eyes shut, breaths gasping

 _ **"GET UP"**_

"What who said that" I responded to the voice, it's sounded familiar

 _ **"GET UP NOW"**_

I scream again

Looking around I was still alone

The pain in my stomach intensified, lying down on my side clutching once again my stomach, my head just off the ground, curling into a half ball, the grass, wet with dew from the night air sinking into my clothes, feeling the chill on my skin.

 _ **"GET UP"**_

It screams again in a rough accent I could not place,

"Who's there please, help me"

 _ **"I AM BUT YOU HAVE TO GET UP"**_

It screams again

 _ **"GET TO LIGHT"**_

"Well that's bloody cliché" I hiss threw my teeth, god this pain, will it stop, I thought cramps where bad argh.

"And walking to the light, yeah nah" I try and sarcastically say back, my voice cracking in between words

 _ **"(Y/N) GET UP AND GET TO THE LIGHT NOW, IT'S THE ONLY WAY"**_

My breath hitches, he knows who I am, oh my lanta I have gone nuts, that or this dream has just gotten weird, really weird

"Who are you?"

 _ **"WHO I AM IS NOT IMPORTANT YOU MUST GET UP AND GET TO THE LIGHT NOW (Y/N)"**_

This must be a dream I think as I lift my head slightly looking back at the lamp post its dull orange glow illuminated a small circle around its base, my vision blurring, squeezing my eyes shut opening again, the music still pounding in my ears getting faster, looking at the lamp I notice something at the base, glowing pulsing.

Like a (F/C) LED light

 **[Khara Rath Amah Yuddha Khara]**

"what the hell is that" I say slowly lifting up to my knees, every fibre every cell in my body screaming at me to walk towards it, but my head and heart screaming at me to stop.

Breathing heavily I get up onto shaky legs

 **[Khara Syada Rath Amah Dai Ya]**

 **[Khara Ki La Dan Ya]**

 _ **"THAT'S IT NOW WALK"**_

"ok weird dude who might be all in my head" I say back god I have lost my mind, walking forwards slowly, my body tired, like trying to drag a wet carpet behind me, stumbling forward I trip, the ground coming up to meet me

Hitting the grass with a thud, not a nice experience


	3. where nightmares end and dreams begain

"Why me, I just want to wake up from this nightmare" I mumble spitting out the blood from my mouth in the process.

 _ **"GET UP, WALK"**_

The orchestra notes growing faster again, the chorus screaming, in a chant like state, my body moving up once again on shaky; legs, forward I go.

The lamp post getting bigger as I get close to it, no longer walking as I shuffle my feet, what is going on, the pain in my stomach now forgotten as I push forward, my body now responding, what is going on

My mind gone, blank, the music playing making me go, no something is pushing me, I feel it on my back, slowly looking behind me I see no one, stopping, turning around to fast, my head pounds

 **[Niha Ki La Khara Rath Amah]**

 **[Syada Ki La Khara Rath Amah]**

 **[Khara Dan Ya Khara Rath Amah]**

 _ **[Khara Dan Ya Khara Rath Amah]**_ echoing in the background fading out then back in

Black dots scoot across my vision

Closing my eyes

Swaying on my feet, my body now numb can no longer feel or function

Opening my eyes once again, I'm in front of the lamp post, its light almost blinding, squinting my eyes against the pain

I hear it humming

The (F/C) light, long light pulsing and humming, I know that sound, trying to focus I see where the light is coming from, focusing on the object.

My eyes now wide

"No bloody way" I whisper out

My right hand goes to my side, feeling for it, but it's no longer there hanging on my belt

"This is not really it can't be, it's not real, it's movies, a story a world that does not exist, it's not real" I scream out

 _ **"TAKE IT"**_

"no I will not, you can't make me, it's not real this is a dream, I'm not here, I'm at home in my bed or I'm in a mental institution, it can't be real, not it's not real" I cry out to the unknown voice, tears rolling down my cheeks shaking my head, my fists clenched at my sides

 _ **"TAKE IT, IT'S THE ONLY WAY"**_

"NO I scream back, "NO"

 **[Khara Dan Ya Khara Rath Amah]**

 **[Niha Ki La Khara Rath Amah]**

 **[Syada Ki La Khara Rath Amah]**

Clothing my eyes, "come on (Y/N) wake the hell up, wake up" I chant over and over

Opening once again my eyes, my right hand is out in front of me, something cold and heaving sitting in my hand, my fingers clenched around it.

"Oh my force" I say as I look at the object in my right hand my fingers clenched the cold metal, the ridges on the bottom jutting into my bare skin

 _Ok this has to be a dream, wasn't I wearing gloves before?_ Clamping my eyes shut once more

Opening one eye at a time, scared at what I will find, I mean if I can't see it it's not there right, right

Calmness engulfs me suddenly; Duel of Fates now silenced my breaths hanging in the air as my only comfort

Humming away, standing up straight, pulsing in the air is a lightsaber,

 _ **"YOUR LIGHTSABER YOUNG PADAWAN"**_ the ghostly voice echo's around me

 _No my lightsaber_ I think, looking at it, a pale (F/L/C) light illuminating around me

Silence, eerily silence

"ARGH" I scream out dropping it like a hot spud, the look of sheer terror running across my face, still pulsing on the ground as I stare at it with wonder on the grass below, noticing the grass around it now singed, how odd, ah like the carpet in my story funny, I think, the (F/L/C) light now gone, retracted back.

I really have lost my marbles haven't I?

What felt like ages just staring at this black metal tube, curious, I start to laugh,

How absurd this is right now it can't be happening not to a sane person no way but then again, if this is a dream I am its commander

"I wonder if" I whisper as I stretch me right hand out in front of me, fingers wide

 _Come_

I think, watching it as it floats fast into my hand like a yoyo retracting back

"shit biscuits, it worked" still mesmerised by it, I wonder if this is what it's like for a mouth to its flame, it was like Anakin's but black with silver ridges jutting out near the base, it looked heavy but was extremely light, comfortable.

 _DANGER_ echoes in the back of my mind like a whispered word, my stomach twists violently, my hairs stand up on my arms I feel footsteps echo around me as I stand still, trying not to be sick

My eyes scanning around me in the moonlight, in front of me I see a shadow move around the lamp post

 _DANGER_

But

A dark blue shape over 6ft, I felt a strong calm presence coming from it, male, feeling that I was going to be all right

As he steps from the light more his form starts to turn pitch black, then fade out into colours, human tones, skin tones, dark long hair flowed to his shoulders, I couldn't see his face but he was smiling, an oil painting coming into 3D

 _What how do I know that?_

As he focused more in my vision I noticed his brilliant blue eyes, looking at me

Still his body fading again into black, colours curling around the edges pushing out

The hiss of a green saber from his right side stretched out

 **[Khara Matha Khara Rath Amah]**

 **[Niha Ki La Khara Rath Amah]**

 **[Syada Ki La Khara Rath Amah]**

[ ** _Khara ..._**

The feeling of defence rose to mind, a hissing sound and a (F/L/C) glow, as I bought my saber up to block his swing going down from his, stepping back with my right leg, my back bent back a little, amazed at my stance I'm in, how did I know, my saber above my head, pulsing.

As our blades crashed together, lightning illuminated the sky, his face shone bright, showing me who he is for a split second, only to plunged into black again, only his eyes brilliantly shone back, emotions I could not read flicking across them

Sucking in a breath I choke

The virginal silence of the night once again stilled with the same chorus floating into the air around us, my blood boiling, but not bad, excited

 **[Khara Dan Ya Khara Rath Amah]**

 **[Niha Ki La Khara Rath Amah]**

 **[Syada Ki La Khara Rath Amah]**

 **[Khara...**

And just like that the music stops silence once again, no crickets in the night or running water like before nothing, nothing even the raggered breaths escaping my lips no sound.

( a/n for mood music play The Force Theme Episode 4 here)

"No it can't be your not real, it's not real" panting out, my heart racing

"I assure you young one it is" he replied back as he straightened up and stepped back, retracting his saber and placing it to his side

Unaware I was at the same time, that I had copied his movements and now to my saber was off and on my belt,

Am I in a movie what's going on, no I think I have finally lost it. It can't be him it just can't be….


	4. I'm flying Jack, I'm flying

"Qui Gon Jinn" I whisper out not believing my own words coming out of my mouth

"Yes"

As he spoke he started to come more into focus and there in front of me stood the Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn, Master to the one and only Obi Wan Kenobi, his Jedi clothing and robes just as it was in episode 1, not clean but yet not dirty, worn, sights they have seen.

"It can't be, this is not real, I'm dead aren't I, somewhere in a hospital or something"

"I assure you young one that this is real it is the will of the force that you where bought here, you where chosen, I am here to show you your path, if you choose to except it or not it up to you" he spoke back in a strong caring tone

"The force, chose, what do you mean?"

Stepping forward once again, placing both his hands on my shoulders continuing, I study his face as he starts to speak, his facial features shown a hard and wonderful life, his eyes full of a longing peace and yet answers to questions yet to be uttered.

"You are chosen to right a path that cannot be followed, it is up to you to change it, for the better, only then can the peace bring balance to the force"

"That does not make sense, Master Jinn" I say back cocking my right eyebrow at the same, and what does he mean? Anakin's the chosen one not me, I, what would I have to do with it all?

Taking his right hand off my shoulder slowly placing two of his fingers on my forehead, he takes a deep breath in and closes his eyes, not knowing what was happening I closed mine also, feeling of a peace and calm washing around me swirling around with unseen colours, my minds eye I see them, feel it, love around me, voices whispering words I cannot hear but understand, no fear, aware of my body outside now a mile away yet so in tune also,

Is this the force?

 _Yes_ echoes in my mind at the unspoken question

A small light and familiar tune of the orchestra force theme fades out to the end getting quieter and quieter,

Swaying as the warm feeling comes over me, wrapping around me, my vision blurring, the darkness from the night around us now turns white, feeling my eyes roll into the back of my head,

I succumb to the light, falling backwards, twinkling sounds around me like stars.

His voice echoing around me as I feel the wind whipping all around, my hair now out and flowing around my shoulders,

 **"Your focus determines your reality young one, may the force be with you, always"**

The feeling of falling followed me, consumed me, I felt free, what was going on, rushing wind filling my ears, my mind feels empty, like I have forgotten something important I should know but don't.

'I'm flying jack I'm flying' came to mind as I fell, into a world of unawareness and full alertness at the same time

I'm nowhere and everywhere, a void of nothingness around me, falling, still falling when will it end, my mind turning empty, everything I once knew that is important to me know forgotten

 **I know its short but I had to stop the chapter here, will be updating REALLY! soon for the next part, don't forget to review**

 **S.A.B**


	5. Mirai Trunks HUH?

THUMP

The sound of something hitting the ground echoes around, was that me did I hit the ground, I couldn't tell

No pain, nothing, I knew it was me that horrible noise came from, feeling my body on something, my eyes still closed, numb, hoping the pain will not return when I wake.

Sucking in a quick breath I open my eyes, looking up to well

Nothing

It was indescribable,

"Wow, this is one screwed up dream, no more chocolate before bed"

Ah bed, speaking of bed I don't remember going, I probably fell asleep in bed with my lap top, sitting on my lap falling asleep once again reading to many fan fiction stories.

With my elbows at my sides I slowly sit up, we'll try to, as I sit up a sharp pain hits my right side,

"Argh shit, muscle cramp" as I sit upright now, my right hand on my side, my head also pounding I look around

"Ok we have, white, and to the left white, and behind white and would you look at that white to the right"

Only way to describe where I was, was like the hyperbolic time chamber in Dragon Ball Z minus the door and Mirai Trunks of course

"What am I going to do?"

Is this really a dream?

Or have I finally had a mental break down

Or am I in a coma, is this what it's like

Or am I Alice down a rabbit hole

Sighing while running a tired hand over my face, the sleeve to my tunic catching my skin as it goes by

"Huh" pulling it in front of me I take stock

"Well of course since this is a dream why not have a real Jedi outfit"

Yeap ya guessed it my outfit also was real, no longer and old cut up leather jacket and cotton bed sheets but wool, and real leather, comfy to, the colour was the same thanks the force I don't think I could pull of the cream and beige with my complexion

For how much time went past I do not know,

"BORING"

I scream out for the billionth time, sent out to the world how pissed off I am, what a boring dream, at least dream of (FAV ACTOR) in (FAV MOVIE) or something

"ARGH" huffing out as I bang my fists to the side of me, sitting up once again, tried sleeping but that didn't work and now here I sit.

"You know what this must be hell, cos doing nothing is TORTURE, DAMN"

Sighing, taking a deep breath in my side twinges, humming to myself to help pass the uncountable time, Across The Stars theme flowing thru my head again, don't you hate that when that happens and it just won't go away or better yet it's just a small part of the song on repeat.

The pain flaring up again as it had ever 20 minutes or so since I got to this hell hole, getting worse, it's getting cold to, as I wrap my now thick wool robe around me.

"so what am I going to?, ok let's see, I'm stuck god only knows where in a real Jedi outfit, with a lightsaber which has disappeared by the way, sitting in a gigantic void with a sore side and being cold, just great, oh apparently Qui Gon and the Force is real, well dream real" does that make sense.

 **"Well of course I am young one"**

"ARGH" I scream out falling on my sore side as the voice echoes out round, being in silence for so long and that happening, well shit not good, clenching my teeth together as I sit up again.

"Master Qui Gon don't do that, gave me a heart attack" I say looking around for him only to have my eyes meet with eons of white, again.

 **"I apologise to you (Y/N), it was not my intent"**

"Ok apology accepted, where am I and how do I get home" I say back slowly, noticing my side throbbing painfully again, lovely

 **"It is not a matter of how but where, young one, you are inside yourself"**

"Ok that just sounds creepy, and what?"

 **"You are in your mind, young one"**

"So I'm in a coma then great"

 **"In your mind yes, in a coma no"** he replies back as I still looked around for him, it's really unsettling to talk to a giant white void, trying not to go insane

"what are you talking about, that does not make sense, if I am in my mind I would be in a coma right, you haven't said I'm dead so that means... I'm not dead right" the last few words I spike in hysteria

 **"Once again no you are not dead; you are in your mind wrapped in the force"**

"Ok that's good to know, I think? Answer me this one thing please, why me why here and who am I actually spose to help?"

 **"There are many things I cannot tell you at this time; it is up to you on this journey to discover them"**

Figures

 **"You where bought here by the force, you will see in time your quest and will bring it peace, it is up to you"**

"Ok this is getting us no where" I say back angrily, sighing while wiping a hand over my face, talk about going in circles.

"Ok then when do I leave this void its getting boring?"

 **"That is something only you can answer, it is up to you to leave"** he says back softly

"Ok then I wants to go now"

Nothing

"Great just great" I say huffing and lying down once again

This seemed like eons of boring sucky minutes slowly later

A strange thought struck me, since I was stuck here I might as well be entertained, what I couldn't help it

"Um Master Qui-Gon, are you still there, can I ask you a question?"

 **"Yes young one"**

"do they have underwear in space, like do Jedi wear underwear, you know g strings, briefs trunks, man it must suck big time if ya go commando with wool wouldn't ya chaff?, I'm betting your a y front kind of guy"

 **"..."**

"Master Jinn are you still there?"

 **"..."**

Great once again silence, smirking I lied back down, I know that was a weird and somewhat rude question to ask a great Jedi Master but I really wanted to know, its what happens when I'm tired and bored randomness pops in my mind.

The sudden feeling on drowsiness comes over me, my eye lids fluttering trying to stay away but UN successful, closing my eyes I fall into a deep nothingness sleep

Hearing whispering voice wrapping around me

 _"Who is she Master?"_

 _"I don't know my Padawan; I feel the force is strong with her"_

 _"I sense it to, it's weird, like I've felt it before, it feels familiar, safe, warm"_

 _"Yes my young Padawan, strange indeed, where is her Master?"_

 _"I don't know Master"_

 _"She's bleeding, her sides pretty bad"_

 _"Let's get her to the temple healers quickly"_

 _"Yes Master, what about the council?"_

 _"The council will have to wait"_

Their voices ghost around me as I feel fingers on my forehead, I smell something, familiar inviting

 ** _'Trust your instincts (Y/N)_** Qui-Gons voice echoes at the back of my head

Unable to answer I let go, pushing it out and away the tension in my muscles, floating away on bliss of nothingness

Letting it go...

 **"Master she's stopped breathing"**

Nothingness

 **DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN, who could the new two comers be, ok sorry had to say it, its REALLY OBVIOUS who they are but we'll see what happens next time**

 **laters readers**

 **saiyan angel blue**


	6. help me

**AN: hey guys sorry about the wait truth is I kind of forgot SORRY, ummm I also have this story on another website which I have updated further and I forgot about fanfiction BUT!, since I have remembered I thought I would update enjoy...**

Being trapped inside your head is NOTHING I expected it to be, it was BLOODY SCARY, hence the capitals, it all came at once, the sounds, smells emotions and the pain oh god the pain.

The same pain I felt all day at work but intensified, and this time it wouldn't stop

The feeling of oozing, like I'm draining, white hot pain licking out my sides, my skin damp sticking to my clothes, trying to scream but no voice, locked in my mind, my eyes closed forever looking at my eyelid insides, screaming at the top of my voice thrashing about with the pain but no, my body still my voice silent.

"I can't stop the bleeding what do I do Master"

My body bumps as its been shaken around,

 _Am I in something or is something holding me where am I?_

No longer in control of everything I stretch out my thoughts around me, since only my ears are working maybe I can figure out what is going on.

Trying to ignore the pain but unsuccessful,

The back of my arms, on something soft it seems,

 _Am I on a bed?_

Pressure on my side as I feel the draining slow, warmthness flowing around the sight, heeling feeling, like a giant band aid, what is going on, warm like a bath.

Soft finger tips ghost over my forehead once again, gently, familiar, and almost caring, making me want to lean into the touch, male hands I feel, yes male, trying to respond but nothing.

"Her skins cold and clammy Master, her heart beats slowing, we don't have much time how long" a thumb rubbing my forehead above my nose in between my eyebrows, soothing away.

His voice screams out to someone, it sounds so familiar, I couldn't really place it but I want to, his voice a baritone of worry, but he does not know me why care about me?

"Anakin we are on final approach to Corusant landing at the temple it 20 minutes" another males voice responds back, another familiar voice, Anakin, mmmmm Anakin where have I heard that name before, I was getting angry it was in the back of my mind a slight prickling, like a itch you just can't scratch.

The feeling of coldness was the next wave to hit me, feeling my body violently shakes, worse than Elmo

"Master make it quick she's hasn't got much time"

Wow I must be bad, judging by the sound of his shaking voice

Still I shook, so cold, I wanted to curl up into a ball but no, no control I rode out the ride of shaking praying it would end soon, hopefully not with my death.

"shhhh, it's ok, your fine we are getting you help, you'll be fine shhhh" he cooed softly, a rustling of air then warmth as something was placed over me, tucking it around my shaking form, it was warm and smelled like, it was like earth and musk all in one, it was heavy, it smelled safe,

I wish I could speak I wish this nightmare would end, scared was an understatement at this point

 _'Use the force (Y/N)_ Qui-Gons voice echoed around me

Laughing to myself at the insane possibility that, that could work at this time, and actually isn't that Obi-Wan said to Luke in New Hope coming up to fire on the death star,

 _Luke_

 _Star wars_

 _Anakin_

Shit that's right, as if I woke from a dream, Anakin that's where I've heard that name, Anakin Skywalker father to Luke Skywalker and sith lord Darth Vader, so if I am here now with Anakin that means...

SHIT

Ok use the force um ok here goes

 _'Ah hello can you hear me'_

Silence

 _'Ok um'_

Calming my mind trying to detached myself from my shaking body and the gentle fingers on my bare skin I try again, soft notes came towards my mind of that famous love tune.

 _'Can you hear me, please help me'_

I hear a gasp, shaking still, my body moving violently, I was going to get bruises after this, if I survive that is

 _'Yes I can hear you who are you'_

 _'I'm so cold please help me'_ I think back in a whisper,

Feeling a hand on my forehead gently moving strands of my hair stuck, it was warm, another hand gripping my left hand resting on my stomach, I hear his voice again; his fingers warm against mine almost too hot, burning.

 _'Don't worry I'm here to help you, please tell me your name'_

 _'Force it's so cold, my... My name is... argh it hurts so bad... my name is (Y/N), please help me, it's so cold, I'm so tired'_

I croak out, god even in my mind I sounds like a wounded puppy needing to be put down

His hand grips tighter around mine,

 _'(Y/N), what a unusual pretty name, my name is Anakin, I will help you, hold onto the force, stay with me; we are almost at the Jedi temple we will get you help, hold on, just a little longer'_

"MASTER HURRY SHE CANT HANG ON MUCH LONGER, SHE SLIPPING"

He yells out I hear rusting and urgent voices in the back ground, followed by a thump, then silence, the shaking slowly stopping, this can't be good

' _(Y/N) can you hear me we are here, we will get you to the heelers they will help just a lil longer ok, then I can see the colour of those eyes of yours'_

He said back as I felt myself being lifted, small wafts of air around me as I feel movement, are we moving, the blanket wrapped around me tightly comforting, feeling of fresh rain hits me gently,

 _'(Y/N) can you hear me'_

 _'Goodnight Anakin'_ I whispered out as I feel the pull to drowsiness once more, the blackness calling me

 _'(Y/N), fudo'_


	7. Sony mp3 player

**Anakin's POV**

 _'(Y/N), fudo'_ I mind force out but she doesn't respond

Looking down now at her pale skin now turning slightly grey, not a good sign, still shaking a little even wrapping her up in my Jedi robe, holding her in my arms I break out in a run

"Anakin wait" Obi-Wans voice calls out as I run down the ramp of the ship, onto the docking platform and out towards the waiting corridor

Passing several Masters and Padawan's as I go, my boots echoing around.

 _'I have to save her'_

What is this feeling that has come over me, is it love, is it peace, no it can't be, I love Padme, I've dreamed of nothing but her for 10 years since we parted before my Jedi training, Padme, but no (Y/N), when I saw her lying on the ship deck, blood pooling at her side, lying like a broken doll, the overwhelming sense and pull from the force to save her, nothing I have felt before, looking down at her once again as I ran thru the corridor doors, narrowing hitting and missing several Jedi in my wake, her delicate features stood out, I wonder what colour her eyes are, will I get to see them, feeling right here in my arms, her head lulled to the side and resting against my chest, small breaths now escaping her lips, her force energy almost gone, pushing forward I run faster.

 _'Anakin'_ her voice echo's in my mind, it sounded so sad and lost, hurt

"Hold on (Y/N) almost there"

How long is this bloody hall anyway, rounding the next corner, I come to the healers wing, bursting thru there double doors, several heads turn around as I come to a standstill, the doors closing slowly behind me, everything's a blur as I look down to her ghostly coloured skin, I don't feel anything as time almost stood still, tugging I felt as I see the healer take her out of my arms, now empty and cold.

My bloodied Jedi robe falling to the floor, she's being taking away in someone else's arms almost in slow motion, shouting, several healers and masters crowding around her, I stare on as I see her limp body in there arms, her arms dangling lifelessly, force signature almost gone.

 _'Don't give up (Y/N)'_ I force think to her but she doesn't respond

Sinking to my knees on the hard stone floor, my eyes itching with small unshed tears, looking at my up turned hands, palms blood stained, slowly clenching into fists, nails digging into my palms

Eyes squeezed shut, what is this emotion I have, fear, fear of losing her, hate, hate for whoever did this to her will pay, regret, regret that I wasn't fast enough, my teeth clenched tighter, fists pushing on top of my thighs. Darkness swirling.

I felt a hand on my shoulder breaking me out of my reprieve

"She will be alright Anakin, have faith in the force you will see my young Padawan, you will see"

Obi -Wans voice spoke, in soft tones, like he did when I was still a child after Qui-Gons death, it was comforting.

Still kneeling on the hard floor, my robe crumpled on the floor in front of me, looking down at it I see her blood on it, picking it up, I stand to my feet, I can smell her on it, her scent, like a rear undiscovered flower, as I pull it off the ground I hear a clattering, something metallic hit the floor, looking down I see 2 objects, one is her lightsaber, and the other I did not recognize, a small (F/C) square object with a white wire coming out of the bottom, only then for the wire to split into 2 with (F/C) round hard orbs in the ends, bending down I pick it up in my hands, a small screen with 3 buttons and strange writing on it, grabbing her lightsaber of the floor also I clip it onto my belt next to mine, looking at it, I noticed how similar to my own it was, all black with silver where mine was silver with black, clipping it to my belt, with the strange black object in my hand I stand to my feet, looking forward once again at the now closed healer chambers,

 _'May the force be with you (Y/N), please survive'_ I force think out hoping for her to hear, maybe not

 _'Anakin'_

"Anakin, we must go my Padawan, we have to brief the council on the mission and this problem, come we must go"

"yes Master" I say back doubting my words, not wanting to move also, wanting to see if she is alright, what is wrong with me, the Jedi can't have attachments, it's not the Jedi way but, why is the force pulling me to stay, to feel her around me to consume me.

"Anakin, come, I know you are worried, but we must see the council, we will check up on her after the meeting" looking at Obi-Wan, the concern he also had in his eyes, we were cutting it fine, maybe too late to save her, but.

"Yes Master" placing the strange device in my utility belt, placing my robe around my shoulders, drinking in her scent as it wafts around me, as we walk down the now deserted corridors to the council chambers.

"Master she will be alright wont she, the force won't let her die will it" I say back almost in a whisper, looking down at my walking feet, fear rising within me.

"Anakin that is something that we will have to see, now clear your mind, they are waiting for us" he replies back walking to my right.

"Yes Master" I push my emotions for (Y/N) and everything out into the force as I stand before the council doors, waiting for Obi-Wan to push them open

The creak of the door, both opening to the circular room, all eyes were on us both as we stood in the middle, Master Yoda looking at me as I hear once again the doors we walked thru now close behind us.


	8. i want off this roller coaster

Strange I feel weightless again, peaceful, no pain, am I actually dead now, is this still a dream. I want off this roller coaster seriously I want off. - :)

As I come around I hear the humming of machines next to me, something's on my face, groaning, my eyes still closed, reaching up to my mouth I feel a device covering it, cool air wafting around my noise, tickling

"Argh" I groan out, clamping my eyes shut, my side aching but bearable, opening my eyes to white

"shit not again" I croak out as I try to move, my throat dry and raw, my body slow to respond, white still in my vision fuzzy white, struggling to sit up I start to get angry, something pulling on my right hand, looking down trying to focus, no longer blurry but double vision, looks like a IV line, I think but nothing I've seen before, sitting up now, pulling the mask off my face I closed my eyes tight, opening again trying to focus, my vision combines into one, taking a few deep breaths, coughing, looking down at myself, a white night robe covers my naked skin with a white sheet on a white bed, looking around at my surroundings, alone, shivering slightly, it's not cold it's just the white starkness of it all.

"Where am I?"

Looking around I see, what looks like a doctors room, shelves lining walls with several brightly coloured bottles and jars, no windows, all the walls white a shinny white, a hospital room but somehow it was different, there were things that just didn't make sense, tanks on the walls, my bed in the middle a chair either side of me, a water jug on the left side of the bed on a high table the container white with a grey liquid, looking like id just washed a paint brush, looking around I see above my head on the back wall a 3D screen with no back to it, like its floating in mid air like a hologram projecting several diagrams, blinking lights noises, like a heart monitor, the iv line from my right hand leading straight up to it, as well as the mask that was once over my mouth, now resting under my chin, the cool air flowing out on my neck.

Sighing loudly

Wondering how long I had been here, and where here was, I mean the last things I remember where to crazy to think where real, this has to be a dream, pinching the inside of my arm,

"Argh that hurt" I say out loud to the empty room

"Ah good you are wake I see" I hear a female voice and footsteps coming in thru the door

"Oh... my fffucking... gggod" I stammer out as I see the person no alien approaching my bed, blue skinned with piercing black eyes, with horn like tentacles from the top of her head and flowing down behind like two pony tails, gapping at her, un moving.

Never had I been so scared in my life

"Are you all right young one" she says softy coming towards my bed

My hearts beating a mile a minute, pounding in my ears, sweat starts to form on my forehead, breathing fast I start to panic, frantic noises coming from behind me blurring in my mind

"Stay away from me" I try to scream out but it comes out hoarse

"I won't hurt you I am here to help, I am a master healer, please" she says reaching for me slowly

"NO"

I scream

" DON'T TOUCH ME, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME LEAVE ME NO" I scream out, scrambling back on the bed away from her, she stops mid stride looking at me, an un readable emotion on her face, gritting my teeth together as the pain on my right side shoots up and open, grabbing my side with my right hand I breath out

She takes a step forward, my head snaps up at the sound, thrusting my right hand as defence in front of myself, the blood dripping from my fingers, I don't notice

"Ok I won't hurt you but you have to calm down" she says again softly hands up palms facing out

"STAY AWAY FROM ME PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME" tears start to stream down my face, noises start to go off behind me as I start to gasp for breath, winching as my side starts to throb, my vision now blurry thru my tears, pain rips thru me as I scramble to get away from her, sheet tangling around my legs my stomach shifting violently, bile at the back of my throat, making me choke

"DON'T TOUCH ME PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I JUST WANT TO GO HOME PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE" I cry out scrunched up in a ball at the head on the bed, I couldn't go any further as I met the wall, my head pounding, wetness on my side, grabbing it with my right hand, I feel the warm liquid thru my fingers once more, feeling my strength leaving me is slump forward, my vision turning black

"Hold her down she's going to hurt herself even further" I hear a scream

"NO" I yell as several other aliens approach my bed holding down my limbs, I struggle further but there grips tightens, my limbs won't respond, heavy, so tired

"please let me go, please don't hurt me please, Anakin" I cry out in a whisper, my voice raw almost gone, as I see a needle in the aliens hand, my chest heaving now, my side screaming at me, the grip on my limbs getting tighter, gasping for breath, feeling like I'm drowning, tears flowing still, all sense now gone so scared

 _'Anakin, I'm so scared'_

Why can't this nightmare end?

 _'Anakin please help'_

 _'(Y/N)'_ I here is voice call back to me, my eyes slowly closing

Feeling a sting in my arm, pressure on my side, heavy arms of mine I try to move, slowly stopping

Through the noise of the raised voices, alarms, and yelling, I feel my arms and legs no longer restrained, free, for how long?

The scent of earth and musk hits me as I feel myself pulled into an upright hug, hitting something solid and just soft, warm arms around me as I feel soothing circles rubbing on my back thru my thin cotton robe, burring my face into his tunic, my eyes stinging with tears still slightly flowing, my body shaking, I breath in his scent deeply, fresh rain and earth soothes me

 _'Shh, (Y/N), it's ok I'm here, your fine it's ok'_ I hear his voice in my head soft and soothing

 _'Please don't let them hurt me ani, please don't let them hurt me'_ I say back whisper in his thoughts,

"Don't worry I won't let them hurt you, but you need to calm down, it's all right I'm here" he says back his voice hushed in a whisper

My breath hitches with the small sobs escaping my lips, shaking I grip my fingers into his shirt tightly, knuckles going white, the pain in my side unbearable, I just want to go home

Voices in the background go unheard

 _'(Y/N), can you here me'_

Speaking thru the force, so gently, caring, I don't know this person, well in this reality term I don't, only in a movie but, I felt safe, I didn't want him to go

I hiss out a breath as I feel pressure on my side

"Its ok you just ripped your injury open slightly I'm just putting pressure on it ok, don't worry"

His voice was soothing, I dared not to look up but curiosity was getting the better of me, my eyes still clamped shut opening them slowly I see his chest in front of me the fabric of his tunic with his chest rising up and down, looking up I slowly focus thru my tears on his face, a small gasp escapes my lips as I finally look upon his face, beautiful deep almost sapphire blue eyes meet my (E/C) orbs, his fair skin on his face slightly dirty with a slight frown on his forehead, concern flowing from him as I stared, this was not Hayden it looked like him but no it was Anakin, it was hard to describe the moment what I was seeing and feeling, a few stray tunes of the long ago love song on a harp play thru my head as I continue to look at him, his smile reaching his eyes, from his soft full lips, his dark blonde almost brown short air slightly ruffled, with his Padawan braid hanging over his right shoulder, emotions flicking thru his eyes as they continued to lock with mine, wiping away a few stray tears from my cheeks with his right thumb, cupping my cheek slightly as I lean into it

 _'(E/C)_ he whispers in my head

His arms go around me as puts his chin on top of my head, his right hand still rubbing my back in patterns, my eyelids growing heavy,

"focus thru the force, you will know they mean no harm, (Y/N) please let them help you, your hurt and need to rest, I'll stay with you ok" he says back slightly rocking me as we both sit on the bed, the feeling of warmth flows around me as I feel a pricking inside my head,

 _'Anakin, what's going on?'_

 _'Don't worry, it's just me, just relax and let yourself go, you need rest just relax shhh'_

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, letting go I feel the warmth surround me more, it was tender, soft, the feeling of sleeping rising with it, feeling groggy, it was him

Humming to myself inside the force, the same tune, it came soothing like a lullaby, across the stars, god I don't want to wake up from this dream, in this moment, with this man in his arms, real or not I was enjoying it, it has been so long in any world that I have felt this way, safe

Slipping, I let go and I succumb to darkness


End file.
